Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 8 \\ 9 & 7 \\ 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 9 & 0 \\ 8 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$